The present invention generally relates to LEDs and, more particularly, to heat dissipation of LEDs.
LEDs dissipate around 70% of their input electrical energy in the form of heat. If this heat is not effectively taken away from the system, the LEDs soldering point would reach higher temperature during steady operation. Life and efficiency of LEDs decrease with temperature rise.
An approach used to dissipate heat from high-performance LED-chip packages uses metal-based PCBs that contain a central layer of aluminum or copper to spread heat.
Another approach to dissipate heat is an active cooling solution, such as fans. But they may not have the same life expectancy as the LED itself.
As can be seen, there is a need for improved apparatus and methods to dissipate heat from LEDs.